batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EliteShadow/Ideas
I started writing my own Batman screenplays and was wondering if any of you had ideas you would like to have tossed in. Right now I have these basic outlines Cast *Bruce Wayne - Justin Bruening *Dick Grayson - Brant Daugherty *Pamela Isley - Kate Mara *Harley Quinn - Kristen Bell *Talia al Ghul - Dianna Agron *The Penguin - James Gandolfini *Two Face - Josh Brolin *Hugo Strange - Christopher Lee or James Cromwell *Commissioner Gordon - Henry Czerny *Selina Kyle - Megan Fox *Scarecrow - Leonardo DiCaprio *Thomas Elliot - Dave Annable *The Joker - *Deadshot - *Alfred - Anthony Hopkins *Vicki Vale - *Jack Ryder - *Ra's al Ghul - Andrew Lincoln Movie One - Batman: Destruction The Joker, Two Face and Penguins gang war that is stated in Arkham City would be the main grounds of the story. Pamela Isley will attend the same university as Robin. Selina Kyle will be wanted by all three gang leaders. A scene after the credits will have Harley Quinn hiring Deadshot. Characters *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Dick Grayson/Robin *The Joker - First main antagonist *The Penguin - Second main antagonist *Two Face - Third main antagonist *Alfred Pennyworth *Selina Kyle - Not a villian more of inbetween *Pamela Isley - not known to be Poison Ivy at the time *James Gordan *Harley Quinn - secondary antagonist *Thomas Elliot - before becoming Hush *Jack Ryder *Vicki Vale Movie Two - Batman: Vengence Harley Quinn will be the main villian and shows her dealing with The Jokers death. She will hire Deadshot as an assassin to take out the people she feels was responsible for it. Thomas Elliot will start to discover Bruce Wayne is Batman. Dick and Pamela start a relationship and Selina is served as more of a helping hand to Batman. Post Credit Scene - Either Hush realizing Batman is Bruce Wayne or somehow showing that Pamela is Poison Ivy Characters *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Dick Grayson/Robin *Harley Quinn - Main Antagonist *Deadshot - Secondary Antagonist *Thomas Elliot - Tertiary Antagonist *Selina Kyle *Pamela Isley *James Gordan *Alfred *Jack Ryder *Vicki Vale Movie Three - Batman: Fear Thomas Elliot will become Hush. Pamela will reveal that she is Poison Ivy and will kidnap Robin to lure Batman to Hush. Hush will use Jonathan Crane and his fear toxin as a way of trying to drive Robin to insanity. Selina and Bruces relationship ill be tested while he trys to save Robin. Hush will use Ivy's pheramones and Scarecrows fear toxin to control the criminals of Gotham. Characters *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Dick Grayson/Robin *Hush - Main Antagonist *Poison Ivy - Secondary Antagonist *Scarecrow - Tertiary Antagonist *Selina Kyle - More towards the hero side *Alfred *James Gordan *Jack Ryder *Vicki Vale Movie Four - Batman: Destiny Will basically be the second act of Arkham City with Hugo Strange planning on killing the scum of Gotham. Characters *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Dick Grayson/Robin *Ra's al Ghul - Main Antagonist *Hugo Strange - Secondary Antagonist *Talia al Ghul - Antiheroine *The Riddler - Tertiary Antagonist *Selina Kyle *James Gordon *Alfred *Jack Ryder *Vicki Vale Category:Blog posts